Slow Down
by ShadowBobcat10
Summary: "If you never fight back, things will never get better. But things can always be better. So when are you content to stand back and enjoy your victories?" The night before the Vytal Festival, Blake has a dream that takes her back to her dark past - and reminds her the real reason she fights.


**Author's note: This story is based on the quote, "If you never fight back, things will never get better. But the thing is, things can always be better. So when are you content to stand back and enjoy your victories?" It reminded me of Volume 3's "Heroes and Monsters," so I thought it'd work as a Blake fanfiction. I hope you agree as well.**

* * *

"Isn't it beautiful here, Blake?" Yang asked.

Blake leaned back, watching the fading light of the sunset from the roof of their dorm. "It is. It really is."

The last strands of floating pink clouds faded back into the dark sky, and the moon rose on the horizon, full tonight. It was a good celebration of team RWBY's near victory.

Yang yawned. "Whelp, guess it's time to head back. The tournament is tomorrow. Don't want to be unprepared."

Blake laughed. "I think we're more than prepared for whatever they throw at us."

The pair slipped back into their dorm room. Ruby and Weiss were already in bed, though it looked like Weiss wanted to catch some more studying before bedtime.

"Hey Blake. Hey Yang," Weiss greeted.

"Back for some rest," Yang yawned. "Don't want to miss the big day."

"Ooh! I can't with to see all the contestants from the other kingdoms fight!" Ruby squealed. "I mean, I know we've been having classes with them and all, but it's not the same."

"Hush, Ruby. Some of us are trying to work," Weiss complained.

"Oh, sorry," Ruby said.

"What are you doing there?" Yang asked.

"Just a little project," Weiss responded, not elaborating.

Yang looked over at Blake and the two just shrugged.

"Well, goodnight!" Ruby said, climbing into her precarious bunk.

Blake got ready and hopped into bed herself. For a second, she thought she smelled Zwei's hair in her bed, but sleep quickly pulled her into its darkness.

And out of darkness came a face. Mother.

Kali frowned, clearly agitated. She took a deep breath and poised herself.

Adam came into view. He was not wearing his Grimm mask, his good old inviting eyes illuminating the darkness. "Mrs. Belladonna, I am here to announce that–"

Both turned around at the sound of a crash.

Blake stopped, realizing she had tripped on something. An old blue White Fang flag was wrapped around her low-heeled boots, the pole clattering on the ground.

"Blake," Kali and Adam screamed accusingly.

Cautiously, Blake stepped back, dragging the flagpole against the hard wood floor with a loud, painful screeching sound.

"My dear, join us," Adam offered, holding out his gloved hand, his eyes burning with his original promise. "We will change the world. Together," he smiled. "But only if you come back."

"Mom?" Blake breathed. "How can you…?"

"We can make a real difference," Kali promised. "We can fix this world."

"But Mom, you left," Blake sputtered. "When I stayed, you and Dad…"

"Your coward father has been dealt with," Adam assured. "It's just us now."

"No. NO!" Blake screamed. "Please, no…"

"Come," Kali said. "We have a missionary dawn."

Blake blinked back tears. The scene disappeared and Blake found herself sitting on her rock in the Forever Fall Forest. She looked around, taking in the sights of the red trees, the dawn light tickling her eyes. Blake recognized the scene, the time. It was the morning before she left the White Fang, before she left Adam.

Blake turned her head to the sound of shotgun gauntlets cocking. "Blake," someone called.

"No," Blake whispered, closing her eyes.

"Hey Blake, what are you doing here?" Yang asked, coming into view.

"No, don't come any–" Blake stopped when Adam appeared.

"Blake, what is this _human_ doing here?" Adam accused, unsheathing Wilt.

"Who's this guy?" Yang asked, aiming her gauntlets. "Back off, jerk." The pair circled each other poised to kill

"Stop," Blake shouted. "Please don't fight. Not now!"

Adam narrowed his eyes. "My darling, we could have changed the world. Given ourselves a real future. Instead, you ally yourself with this… 'Blondie.'" He stepped forward and reached for Blake's cheek. Blake flinched.

"Who're calling 'darling,' jerk?" Yang demanded. "Hands off!" Her eyes glowed red, hair smoking.

"No, Adam, Yang. Don't do this. Please, I beg you," Blake pleaded.

The sound of a train echoed in the distance. Out of the scarlet leaves stepped Kali in her combat outfit, similar to Blake's own intruder outfit.

"Blake, it's time," Kali said, echoing Adam's line.

Blake found herself saying, "Okay," and turning towards her friend and former mentor.

"Time for what?" Yang asked.

"To take back what is rightfully ours! What they've taken from us for so long. Come, Blake." He extended an arm towards her. Blake found herself taking it and running towards the sound of the train.

"Blake? Wait!" Yang shouted, following.

They reached the other side of the clearing, but instead of the cliff with the train at the bottom, they were in the Beacon auditorium. Blake stared at the sea of faces.

All the human students of Beacon stared back.

"Blake, this is it," Adam said. "All these _humans_ , they call us liars, degenerates, and killers. Call _us_ misguided? Show them. Show them that we're just tired of being pushed around."

Her own words felt like sandpaper in her mouth. Blake stepped back, back from the horror if his statement. "What do you mean?" she croaked.

Adam said three words. "Kill them all."

"No," Yang screamed. "Don't do it."

Adam turned to face the girl hotter than the sun. "Starting with her. Or I'll do it for you."

"Adam," Blake cried, jumping in front of her friend. "Please don't." All she wanted to do was run, run from her past, run from her future. At least then, her friends wouldn't get hurt because of her.

"Blake, I'm not asking you to stop," Yang said.

"Huh?" Blake said. That made absolutely no sense.

Yang turned Blake around, placing her hands on Blake's shoulders. "I'm just asking you to slow down. If not for yourself, then for me."

Blake looked at the Beacon crowd, and what she saw were her friends. Ruby, who'd defend her team no matter what. Pyrrha, who believed in open-mindedness, and fought against lack of education and prejudice. Weiss, who promised to accept Blake for who she was, not what she was. Friends. Allies. Weiss. Not the enemies that Adam had talked about.

"We've made strides, Adam," Blake said. "I'll never give up this fight, but why don't we stand back and marvel at what we do have, instead of lament at what we don't."

"I thought you understood!" Adam insisted. "This is your fight as much as it is mine!"

Blake shook her head. "Your hopes have become my burden." Blake looked into Yang's red eyes. "I will find my own liberation."

Adam's eyes burned with anger and he raised wilt. "You will pay for this–"

Blake raised gambol shroud in pistol form, and she quickly shot wilt and blush out of Adam's hands. "No. This ends here." She turned to Yang and nodded.

The blond gauntlet-wielding girl jumped up, framed against the shattered moon, and flashing Adam a cute smile, pummeled his face. The shotgun rounds rung across the forest satisfyingly.

Blake woke with a smile on her face.

"You're happy this morning," Yang said, standing next to Blake's bunk. As usual, she was grooming her long blond hair.

Blake blinked sleepiness from her eyes. "Uh, it's nothing. Weird dream, that's all."

"Oh, okay. You ready for the big day?" Yang asked.

"Yeah. Can't wait," Blake said.

"Ooh, Blake's awake, too. Come on, Weiss, hurry up!" Ruby said. "We don't want to be late for pre-battle breakfast."

"Go away, Ruby! It's too early to be eating," Weiss protested.

"So, breakfast?" Yang asked.

"Sure," Blake smiled. She really did love her team. It was good to be reminded of all the right in this world…

"If you never fight back, things will never get better. But things can always be better. So when are you content to stand back and enjoy your victories?"

* * *

 **So, how was it? Good? Bad? Totally horrible? I hope I did Blake justice, and I know Kali was way out character, but it seemed Blake thought her parents would be really mad at her, so Blake would envision her mother different from how she actually was. Also, as a disclaimer, _this is not a Bumblebee fanfiction. That was never my intention._ I hope you liked it, and as always, don't forget to review, follow, fav, ect! **


End file.
